


The Virginity Pact

by sngsngsnyrslp



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship to Lovers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sngsngsnyrslp/pseuds/sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago Bolin and Korra made a pact that if they were still virgins by the age of seventeen they would lose their virginities to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virginity Pact

            His virginity. It seemed to be the only thing on his mind lately/since he realized girls were more than just beings that were drawn to his moody older brother.

            They were thirteen when they came to the agreement in her backyard, the summer was stiflingly hot, and he could still remember how his heart pounded against the thin cotton of his t-shirt that stuck to his shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same bright turquoise, shining right along with the lightning bugs that surrounded them. Her tanned arm had come up toward his, her thin pinky wrapping around his own, he brought their linked hands up, following her lead and kissing his closed fist, watching her lips do the same.

            That was it and then it was never mentioned again. Not once in the past four years, but Bolin thought of it often, more so now that the day proposed day was so close. He’d thought of it when he was kissing his last girlfriend, her pale clammy hands reaching to pull his shirt off of his body. He thought of Korra, wondering how her skin would feel underneath his fingertips and what sounds she would make. He knew her hands weren’t clammy. The calluses on the tips of her fingertips had run along his arm too many times for him to not know exactly what her hands felt like.

            It was sweltering hot in the small apartment his brother and he called their own. His t-shirt was sticking to his now broader shoulder blades and there were still so many preparations that he had to make, if she even remembered the promise they had made to each other or if it even applied anymore.

            When they both turned seventeen (though her birthday was seven months before his), if they were both virgins then it would still happen.

            There were noises coming from the fire escape, but he shook them away. The fire escape was shared and he lived in the city. If there weren’t noises coming in from the open window then he had a reason to worry.

            “Hey,” her hair was damp from a recent shower, clinging to the nape of her neck, as she poked her head through his door. “Who knew that climbing a fire escape would be so hard to do in a dress?”

            He gaped at her and his heart began to slam against his ribcage. “What are you doing here?” his voice caught in his throat. Hope fluttered in his chest, but he stifled it. There was a good chance she was just popping in.

            Her skin flushed, from her cheeks to the top of her chest. “Please don’t tell me that you forgot.” She ran a hand through her hair, sighing before sitting at his desk. “It was four years ago? There was a pinky promise involved? Is any of this ringing any bells?” She rolled the chair toward his bed, making sure to keep her knees together. Even if Bolin didn’t know Korra, it would’ve been obvious to him that she was not accustomed to wearing dresses. But for some reason, a half-hour before his birthday she was here in his bedroom wearing a very flattering sundress.

            Bolin nodded, his throat dry and his hands fisting into the thin sheet that covered his lower half. “O-Of course I remember.” He moved forward, climbing out of bed to clean up his slightly messy room. Girls didn’t imagine losing their virginities in rooms with dirty boxers on the floor. “But can you just turn around so I can clean up?” He muttered underneath his breath that she could’ve warned him.

            The chair swiveled around. “Am I supposed to cover my eyes too?”

            Bolin scoffed, accustomed to Korra’s sarcastic nature. “It wouldn’t hurt.” He’d been imagining this moment in his mind for months; hell, years if he was honest with himself and not in one of those dreams did she surprise him like this.

            He kicked his dirty clothes underneath the bed, searching for the bag of candles and condoms he had bought last week in preparation for this very moment. He scrambled to light the candles, spreading them at different points around the room. It was a small gesture, but it was one of the only ones he could afford other than the mix he had made for this precise moment, which had been tweaked over and over again to perfection.

            “Okay, okay, you can turn around.” Bolin wiped his sweaty hands onto his shorts. Girls did not want to lose their virginities to guys with gross hands.

            The chair Korra was sitting in swiveled around, her hands still over her eyes. “But can I look now?”

            “Yeah, yeah, but no laughing.”

            “Why would I laugh-“ she cut herself off, staring at the dozen candles or so scattered across his room.

            Bolin watched her eyes flicker back and forth from candle to candle, the small flames reflecting in her eyes. “I just, well I wanted this to be perfect.” He avoided her eyes for a few moments, but it wasn’t working. His heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn’t find the right words. It didn’t look this hard in the movies. She was his best friend in the entire world, it shouldn’t be hard to look at her or speak to her. He ran his toe over the carpet underneath his feet. “So how should we do this?”

            Korra stayed silent and when he looked up she was standing in front of him, a smirk pulling the left side of her mouth upward.

            “What?”

            She shook her head, laughing to herself before grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling him toward her to press her lips to his. He was stiff against her, his mouth unmoving and his arms hanging limp at his sides. Korra sighed, taking his bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth running over it. This was never going to work if he didn’t loosen up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the tips of her fingers tugging at the hairs at the nape of his neck. _Wake up_. _Wake up and kiss me back._

Her stomach dropped and she feared that he didn’t like kissing her _._

            His arms woke up first, one arm wrapping around her waist, while the other clutched at the skirt of her dress. Korra tugged on his bottom lip, swallowing the groan that escaped that fell into her mouth. She’d been scared that it would feel like kissing a brother, who didn’t exist, but it didn’t. His lips were soft and plush and felt exactly how they looked and though she wouldn’t admit it, she sometimes caught herself watching the way they moved, they way they twisted when he was deep in thought and stretched wide when he grinned.

            Bolin pulled her closer to him, attempting to walk them backwards toward the bed, but he misstepped and the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed far sooner than he expected and he hit his head on the wall.

            “Ugh. Fuck. That was not smooth at all.”

            Korra grinned, pressing her mouth to the dip between his collarbones. “Maybe we should put on some music. Mako busting in here to preserve your innocence would really put a damper on the whole night.”

            Bolin laughed at the thought. He would not put it past his overprotective older brother. He gave a quick peck to her nose before finding his way across the room toward the small stereo he’d had since he was fourteen. The mix was already inside in preparation for this very moment.

            It was a blend of songs that might help him keep pace (he was realistic with himself and the stories of jackrabbit speeds and premature ejaculation were terrifying) and aid in the ambiance. Bolin had made it his mission to set the right mood.

            He crawled into the bed beside her, lifting her until she was settled above him. The smile on her face was contagious and it was unbelievable how beautiful she looked hovering over him. “Less looking more kissing.” Her lips caught his. She ground her hips into his. It was her mission to force as many of those sounds out of his mouth as possible. They were like a drug and Korra was already hooked.

            The grinding of her hips had the expected effect and Bolin’s hands found their way onto her thighs, right below her ass, but well underneath the skirt of her dress.

            She spoke between kisses. “You,” kiss “should” kiss “take” kiss “off” kiss “your” kiss “shirt.” His chest was hard underneath hers and she was just dying to see if Bolin had grown out of his prepubescent pudgy phase, and though the proof was there, a visual wouldn’t hurt.

            His arms reached behind his head for the material of his thin t-shirt, pulling it over his head before tossing it across the room. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he murmured before licking his way into her mouth, while his hands rose higher until they were cupping her bottom.

            He moaned into her mouth. She grinned through the kiss. No one had ever made her feel as wanted as Bolin was doing so right now. All the noises he was making were driving her wild along with his hard body underneath her hands. He had definitely grown out of that phase. There wasn’t an ounce of fat left on him.

            She could feel him hard against her thigh and she quickly pulled away. “I was reading that you might finish-“

            “Yeah I don’t doubt that at all.” He kissed her, grinning, before realizing the depth of her words. “Oh.”

            “Asami told me that-“

            “You told Asami?” His thick eyebrows came together. Asami would definitely tell Mako.   

            She put her hand on his chest. “No, well yes. I mean I didn’t tell her about the deal, but I did ask her a lot of questions so I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m going to have sex within the next few days.”

            “Oh. So what,” he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, “What did she tell you that could maybe fix that?”

            “I think I can show you.” Korra’s hands lifted her dress over her head, while tossing the navy blue fabric in the direction Bolin threw his.

            His eyes widened. There was so much tanned skin on display and she was wearing some of the laciest, tiniest panties he’d ever seen in his life and though he knew her breasts were amazing, they were indescribable encased in a matching just as lacy and barely there bra. “You are-I am the luckiest guy in the entire world.”

            Korra pressed her lips to his, grabbing one of his hands to place onto her breast. She ground against his hips before pulling away. Her lips moved away from his, sliding along his jaw line, over his throat before she sucked at the sensitive skin. Bolin’s Adam’s apple jumped underneath her lips. She pulled away, her eyes moving over the darkened spot where her mouth had been. The mark was dark and she was left feeling satisfied with her work. Her mouth slid down his chest, following his happy trail until she came into contact with his gym shorts. She looked up, finding his eyes. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Can I?” He nodded quickly and lifted his hips for her to pull the shorts, along with his boxers down his muscular legs.            

            It was darker then the rest of his skin, deliciously pink, and she though she hadn’t seen any other ones in the flesh, she thought it was beautiful. The skin was so smooth and it made her hand seem so dainty. He moaned when she pumped him, slowly bringing her fist up toward the head before bringing it back down. There was a drop of precum dripping down the edge. Before she realized, her tongue was already sliding across the slit to lick it off.

            He made the best noises; they were just so encouraging as was the hand that had drifted into her hair. She bobbed her head, though her gag reflex didn’t allow her to take all of him into her mouth. Gagging was not cute, but she tried her best.

            She’d never heard Bolin swear so much. It didn’t take long (as Asami predicted) before he was spilling into her mouth. The taste was bitter, but the look on his face made it worthwhile. With heavy-lidded eyes he moved her back up toward the head of the bed. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, kissing her. Asami had warned her about guys who refused to kiss after and she was pleased that Bolin wasn’t one of them. His fingers threaded through her hair while his free hand reached behind her undoing the clasps of her bra. He ducked down to press a kiss to her shoulder before pulling her bra strap down her slender arms. He did the same to the opposite shoulder.     

            Kisses were scattered across her chest until he took her perfect brown nipple into his mouth. The breast that was left unattended was getting attention from his hand, cupping the malleable flesh. His tongue slid along her areola, edging around her nipple. He switched breasts, giving the same attention to the other one. He captured her lips, his tongue sliding back inside. Though he was nervous, he kept his hand from shaking as it slid down the dip of her waist along her wide hips, his finger hooking into her panties, pulling them down underneath her knees.

            He ducked his head down, his breath hot against her chest. The tips of his fingers were edging at her hipbone, but he couldn’t make the next move.

            “It’s okay Bolin.”

            Their eyes met, bright blue to green. “I just want this to be perfect.”

            “It’s not going to be.” The hurt showed in his eyes and she grabbed his face, bringing his lips to hers. “We’re virgins, Bolin. You should cut us some slack.”

            “But I’ve done this before.”

            “Wait what?”

            Bolin shook his head, his dark waves falling into his face. “No, I mean I’ve never had sex before, but-“

            “But you’ve gone further than just kissing.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well, how far?” They probably should’ve had this conversation before they were both in the nude, his flaccid dick lying against her thigh, but it was happening regardless.

            “Kind of third base.”

            “Kind of?”

            “I’ve uhm y’know, fingered a girl.” He spoke the last half of the sentence in a small voice, his eyes focusing on her hair fanned out on his pillow.

            “Oh.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Then why are you so nervous?”

            “You’re Korra.”

            “Yes I am.”

            “Let me finish. You’re Korra, my best friend in the entire world and I would hate if your first time was ruined because of me.”

            “So you think you’re going to ruin it?”

            The silence was answer enough.

            “You’re my best friend and how could having sex for the first time with someone who loves and respects me be bad?” She kissed the edge of his mouth before continuing. “It’s not going to be perfect, nothing ever is, but you make me feel so beautiful and so wanted like no one ever has. You’re attentive and so romantic. Just look at this room.” She pushed back his hair, smiling when his one rogue curl fell back onto his forehead. “I don’t want to lose my virginity to anyone but you, okay? So you need to just get over this because we’re both learning.”

            He nodded, taking her lips. She was right. Korra was here, lying naked and beautiful on his olive jersey sheets and there was no way that he was going to fuck this up. A moan fell into his mouth when one hand grabbed her breast, while the other moved down her stomach sliding down to the place between her legs. He dipped one finger between her folds, if she had never done this before he was going to take it as slowly as possible.

            “Oh fuck,” he dropped his head, resting his forehead against her chin. She was so wet. The only other girl he’d ever been at this stage with before wasn’t half as aroused as apparently Korra was. It helped ease any of his doubts. Korra was just as turned on as he was. The evidence was right there, coating his fingertips. He slipped his middle finger into her to the first knuckle. She let out of breathy whimper, her eyes shut tight, her breasts rising and falling with her deep breaths. He pressed a kiss to each closed eyelid, before kissing down her neck, between her breasts until he finally reached her folds. He kissed her pubic bone and spread her legs, peppering kisses along her thighs. His hands were shaking, but he tried to focus on the bronzed skin stretched out before him.

            A hand ran through his hair, pushing his sweaty hair back. The comforting gesture gave him all the confidence he needed and he pressed forward, separating her lips with his index and middle finger before gliding his tongue along her slit. He only had a vague idea what he was doing, but judging from the pleased sighs coming from Korra’s lips she did not mind his inexperienced exploring one bit. He slid another finger inside her, drawing the wet fingers back and forth, inside then outside of her, all while his tongue slid over her clit. She groaned out his name, her fingers grasping his hair. Her wetness was falling over his chin and coating his hand. He was three fingers in when he curved his fingers accidentally while trying to adjust himself at the foot of his bed.

            “Right there, oh shit, Bo.” He moved quicker, sliding his tongue back and forth as quickly as possible while pumping inside of her at a similar tempo. He could feel it happening before it did. He watched her back arch off of the bed and her thighs tense before relaxing. “I think I just died.”

            Bolin crawled over her, pressing a kiss to her lips before resting his head on his hand. His eyes moved over her body. He had caused her to come undone so completely. She was panting, her hand drawn over her eyes.

            “Oh God, you’re a machine,” she sat up onto her elbows, staring down at his erect dick.

            Bolin had the decency to blush. “Well, I’m a seventeen year old boy and I just made a very beautiful girl orgasm.”

            She fell back onto the bed. “At least give me a few minutes to recover.”

            The green-eyed teenager fell back alongside her, gliding his fingers along her stomach. “Korra?” One blue eye opened up at her name. “Can we kiss while you recover?”

            A grin was her only response.

            Bolin slid his lips along hers, reveling in her smooth lips. He adjusted himself so he was just above her, his hands coming to either side of her waist. Every part of her was a place to be discovered. It was his goal to kiss and touch every part of her. There wouldn’t be one inch of her that he hadn’t explored. His lips trailed along her jaw line toward her ear. Her skin tasted of sweat and smelled of the oatmeal and honey body wash he’d seen in her bathroom the last time he had visited. His tongue slid over the hole in her ear that was rarely ever filled with earrings and he took her earlobe into his mouth, teeth scraping against it as the skin fell from his lips. His tongue followed the curves and dips of her left ear. In his exploratory reading he’d read that ears were erogenous zones and really sensitive for some people.

            Korra ran her fingers up and down his spine. This was not supposed to feel this good. It was just her ear. But moans were falling from her lips anyway.

            “Are you sure that this is your first time?” she teased.

            Bolin grinned into her skin. “You’re not the only one who did research.”

            “I hope you deleted that search history or you will have a lot of explaining to do.”

            Silence fell between them, just kisses pressed to any and all available skin between them.

            “I think I’m ready.”

            Bolin looked up, resting on his forearms. “You think or you know?”

            “I know.”

            His fingers followed the edge of her face. “You sure?”

            “Are you?”

            “More than anything else in my entire life.”

            “Let me just-“ Korra nodded, taking deep breaths, her eyes closed. The familiar weight returned and she opened her eyes to find green ones smiling back at her. He grabbed the condom, tearing the foil and rolling it onto his length, while fighting the tremor in his hands.

            Her hands were on his face, drawing his mouth to hers. “I love you,” her lips moved against his with each word.

            “I love you too,” he answered immediately. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly how he was feeling or decipher exactly the meaning behind the sentiment on either side, but he was drowning in Korra as he led himself inside of her.

            Her grip tightened on his biceps with each movement. Slow, everything he had read had said to take it slow. He pressed a tight-lipped kiss to the edge of her mouth. She was so tight around him. He fought back a groan. When their hips were flush against each other, Bolin pressed his forehead to her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

            She adjusted her hips, and the moan he had suppressed tumbled out of his mouth.

            “Alright, I think you can move, but kiss me while you do it.”

            Bolin didn’t see a problem with that, he dipped his head down to capture her lips, while he drew himself almost completely out of her. He swallowed her gasp, slowly bringing himself back in. “Oh fuck,” he murmured against her lips.

            She dipped her head down, wanting to taste his skin again. She could taste the sandalwood and perspiration on his skin.

            She ached, but it was manageable and it was starting to feel much better, something akin to pleasure.

            Though she was sure he was lasting far longer than he would have if it hadn’t been for the blowjob beforehand, she could feel him slipping. His tempo was faltering, more erratic and his breathing was far less controlled as it had been at the start.

            She wrapped her legs around him, taking him deeper inside of her. He murmured curses into her neck before he finished.

            “That was-woah.”

            Korra nodded, burying her face into his chest. She loved the feeling of his strong arms around her waist, as if he wanted her as close to him as humanly possible. It would be so easy to fall asleep in his arms.

xx

             The mix he had put on was still playing when she awoke. She rolled over burying her face into Bolin’s neck. It was so hot, her skin was sticking to his, and the fan in the corner was not doing a good enough job.

            Her favorite song filled the room, the singer’s voice gliding through the air and into her ears. She sat up, her eyes focusing in on Bolin’s sleeping face.

            It was a passing comment said during a long night years ago. _“This song is so beautiful. It’s the only love song worth anything.”_ She’d thought no one had been listening to her, hearing but not listening.

            In his sleep, Bolin pulled her against him, his hands wrapped around her waist and his face resting against her neck. “It’s one of my favorites.”

            “I know. Go back to sleep. We still have a few hours before Mako bursts in here to wish me a happy birthday.”

            In the morning Bolin had drawn her against him, pressing his lips to hers over and over again. It had started as a his gift, seventeen kisses, but after seven he had lost count, the kisses growing deeper as he pressed her against the wall beside the window she was to leave through.

            “I love you,” he caught her lips once more.

            She responded in between kisses. “I love you too.” This time they were both completely sure of their feelings. This had developed into more than a promise shared years ago.            

 

 


End file.
